Room for More
by BeautyBeneathItAll77
Summary: Akahana Kobayashi is used to slipping under the radar at school and going unnoticed. But, a failing math grade does not go unnoticed by her teacher. In order to pass the semester exam, he demands she is tutored by his top student. Akahana's tutor drags her to the Host Club, where Kyoya gives her an offer that she make take in order to pass that exam.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As bright rays of sun peak through the shades, the young master awoke. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. There, she sat, with her head down, long red locks covering her face.

"Akahana? You have to get ready for school." said Oka, the oldest servant of the Kobayashi household.

He held out a yellow uniform for the girl. Akahana still sat in a demented state, trying to wake up. The other servants and maids were scared to wake up the young girl because of the stories told about her when she wakes up. But Oka had raised the girl since birth.

"Akahana, your parents are waiting down stairs. You know they will not tolerate eating breakfast without you." chided Oka.

The girl slowly rose from her bed. She shuffled over, grabbing her uniform, and headed to the pristine bathroom connected to her bedroom.

With the large yellow dress on, Akahana sat herself down in front of her vanity. Her mirror took up the entire wall, much like a mirror in a ballet studio. Yet, Akahana only used a small part of it.

Brushing out her bright red hair, she tied it into two long pigtails. Small pieces of her fell in front of her large green eyes. Akahana glanced at her entire appearance once more before exiting the room.

At a long table, with at least ten chairs on either, sat only two people. Either adult sat at the very end seat, one on both sides. Akahana sat in one of the many other chairs, far from either parent.

Like usual, the three sat it complete silence. The only sound that was heard was the turning of paper work by her parents and the servants setting out breakfast platters.

"Akahana, would you stop it with the syrup?" groaned her mother.

Akahana mumbled a response, but stopped drenching her pancakes in syrup. Wanting to get out of such a tense atmosphere, the young girl quickly ate her pancakes and gulped down her orange juice.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! I love you!" Akahana said, giving her parents hugs.

"We love you too, dear. And we'll see you again in two weeks." said her mother.

"What? Two weeks? You're going away again?" Akahana replied.

"Yes, dear. We have business to take care of in Europe." her mother explained.

"Whatever,"

Oka was already at the door with Akahana's book bag and a jacket. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Akahana, you know they always do this." he said.

"Yeah, but they just got back last night from America! And now they're leaving again?" she complained.

"I know, but try not to think of it. I'll have Daichi prepare your favorite meal for dinner. Will that help?" Oka offered.

Akahana almost drooled thinking of the chef's water watering food. She smiled at Oka, nodding her head, and heading out to her limo.

The ride to her high school was short. In a matter of minutes, she arrived, where other elite students were piling out of their own limos.

"Thank you, Juro-chan! See you after school!" Akahana said to her driver.

"See you after school, Young Master!" Juro called back, driving away.

Akahana sighed, looking at the large building. Unknowingly, this was going to be a very surprising day for Akahana Kobayashi at Ouran Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Akahana Kobayashi! Sit up!"

The girl sprung up in her seat. Other students were laughing at Akahana for getting yelled at for sleeping in class. She blushed furiously, sinking down in her seat.

The final bell rang. Everyone filed out of the room. As Akahana was passing her teacher's desk, she was stopped.

"Ms. Kobayashi, could you stay for a moment?" he said.

"Uh sure." she replied.

"Answer a question for me, please. Do you enjoy math?"

"U-uh, yeah, I-I mean, of course!"

Akahana rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Her face a violent shade of bright red.

"I merely ask because your grade in here is an F and you have dozed off on more than one occasion. But, you are passing all of your other classes." he revealed.

"M-math is just a bit d-difficult for me, sensai. I think I did well on the last test though!" Akahana hoped.

"Ms. Kobayashi, this is your last test grade." He pulled out her test, showing her the 45% she got.

Akahana blushed, looking down at the floor. She really hadn't studied for that test.

"I-I'm sorry sensai. I'll study harder next to time." Akahana said.

"If you hadn't dosed off in class, you would know that the next test we have is the semester exam. That exam counts for about 30% of your grade. Then, the final exam at the end of the year is 50%. Lucky for you, class tests only make up about 20% of that final grade." he explained.

Akahana nodded her head, processing this information. She really needed a good grade on those exams.

"You need at least an A on both exams to pass, Ms. Kobayashi."

Akahana lost focus of anything else. An A on both exams? She had never received an A on anything in math!

"Your math grade will determine if you pass this year altogether. In your family's line of business, math is very key." her sensai said.

"I-I promise to study harder!"

"Ms. Kobayashi, I don't want to see you fail. So, I've asked my top student to tutor you. He agreed."

Her sensai pointed behind her. Behind Akahana stood two boys she knew from class: Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka and Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka.

"Hi, Aka-chan! Don't worry, we'll help you pass your exams! Right, Takashi?" Honey said.

"Yeah."

"Good. I trust that you to teach Ms. Kobayashi what she needs. That's all I have for you three." her sensai concluded.

"Come on Aka-chan! Time for Host Club!"

"H-Host Club?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Aka-chan, meet the Host Club!"

All of the Hosts turned to the small Host. Akahana immediately started to blush from all the stares. Honey pulled the girl over to a couch.

"Aka-chan, you can sit at my table so we can start studying!" Honey declared.

"Honey-senpai, who did you bring with you?" Tamaki asked.

"This is Aka-chan! I'm helping her study for her final math exam."

"Akahana Kobayashi; same year as Mori and Honey. Also, heiress to Kobayashi Airlines." Kyoya revealed.

"It's strange how you know so much." Haruhi said.

"Positions everyone!" Tamaki yelled.

The Hosts all went to their appropriate positions. Girls flooded the room, rushing to their favorite Host. Akahana was surrounded by girls in a matter of seconds.

Host Club hours seemed to drag on and on. Honey seemed to forget all about studying with Akahana. The girl soon became angry an frustrated. By the end, she was ready to leave.

"Stupid Host Club...stupid math." Akahana mumbled to herself.

"What was that, Miss Kobayashi?" Kyoya whispered in her ear.

Akahana jumped back in fright. Kyoya only smirked at her reaction.

"You know, I've been thinking about your tutoring situation. Considering your semester exam is in about 30 days, that is a lot of Honey's time you'll take up." Kyoya revealed.

"What are you getting at Kyoya?" the twins asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that Miss Kobayashi will have to spend majority of her time here, studying with Honey. By the time finals come, she'll have spent as much time as we do here."

"And?" Haruhi said.

"We could lose profit for her taking Honey's attention away from business. We won't make a profit from her at all."

The other Hosts were still confused on Kyoya's logic. But a lightbulb went off in Tamaki's head.

"I've got! Akahana will become a Host! Tomorrow, Operation Turn Akahana Into a Host, will commence!"

Authors Note:  
Sorry it's so short! I was really stumped on what to write. I needed to move the story along a bit with this chapter. The next chapter will be Akahana's transformation to a Host!


End file.
